


Of Football Players and The Only Out Gay Kid

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: After 7 minutes in heaven together, Moose offers to drive Kevin home.A companion piece to "Wicked Redheads and Their Evil Plans".





	Of Football Players and The Only Out Gay Kid

**Author's Note:**

> To be read after "Wicked Redhead and Their Evil Plans".

The whole night had felt surreal to Kevin. 

After having excited Cheryl and Jason Blossom’s closet, Moose had been the perfect gentleman. If a little held back, sure. But he had put his arm around Kevin’s shoulder without flinching, even though as far as Kevin knew, maybe only three or four other people in the room knew that Moose was bisexual. 

And he had been attentive the rest of the night, fetching Kevin soda and eventually offered to drive him home. 

Reggie had at one point walked by, and given Moose a pat on the shoulder and a wink. Which any other day, Kevin would have found suspicious, like there was a joke on his expense at the end of all of this. But Moose was so _genuine_. 

When they had said their goodbyes at the party, mostly to Reggie and Cheryl, Moose had walked Kevin out to his car, and even opened the door for Kevin. Like a true gentleman. 

And damnit, no one in Riverdale had ever opened the car door for Kevin Keller. 

Once they were in the car, on their way from Thorne Hill, it was silent for a while. A little awkward, Kevin had to admit. 

“So… Bisexual, huh?” There was no elegant way to ask about it, so Kevin just went for it. 

By Monday the whole school would probably be gossiping about them anyway. About Moose’s arm around his shoulder. And so, he thought they’d better talk about it, sooner rather than later. 

Moose glanced at him for a moment, obviously not wanting to look away from the road for too long. “Yeah… I’ve known for a while. But I dunno, didn’t feel the need to shout it from the rooftops before… Well, before I had a reason to.” 

And Kevin could understand that. If they lived in a big city like LA or New York, no one would really bat a lash at someone coming out, but they lived in Riverdale. A small town where everyone knew everyone, and their business. 

“I understand,” Kevin said softly. 

It was silent for another minute. 

“I did mean what I said, you know. I think you’re cute and I like you,” Moose told him honestly. 

Kevin noticed the car slowing down, and Moose pulling to the side of the road. 

Parking on the side of the road, Moose turned so that he was looking at Kevin. “I realize people will know now… After tonight. I don’t mind. I’m just hoping… that maybe you’ll let me take you out? On a proper date, sometime soon.” 

Kevin was squealing like a little girl on the inside. “If you really want to, of course I’ll let you,” Kevin told him, a lot calmer and composed than he felt. 

“I want to,” Moose said sincerely. 

“Good.” Kevin leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste, sweet kiss. 

“I was thinking… Maybe we could do something other than Pop’s or the Bijou? I just… People know now, but I don’t need them watching every step I make? If you don’t mind.” 

And it made sense to Kevin. Dating boys was a brand-new thing for Moose. Not that Kevin had really dated anyone before either, but he was secure in his sexuality. Everyone knew Kevin Keller as the Sheriff’s son and the gay boy. Moose on the other hand, wasn’t used to being different, and people would watch them if they went to Pop’s or the Bijou, Kevin knew. 

He put a hand on Moose’s knee. “I don’t mind. There’s plenty of other things we can do,” he smiled softly at the football player. 

Moose pecked him on the cheek for that. “Good, and I want to do those things with you too, but maybe… later. If, well if things go okay.” Moose seemed a little unsure, as if he wasn’t sure Kevin would actually want to date him, but it was kind of endearing. Kevin wasn’t exactly used to guys begging him to go out with them. In truth, life as the gay kid in Riverdale was sometimes lonely. Not that he didn’t have friends, because Kevin had that. But it wasn’t quite the same as having a boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_. 

Kevin let the word play around in his mind. 

It was too early to say anything about it, but it seemed more possible now than it had just a few hours ago. That he could have a boyfriend. 

“We can only wait and see for that,” Kevin told Moose, but with a smile. He was weirdly optimistic about this. A few hours ago, he wouldn’t have suspected Moose Mason had a crush on him. 

Moose nodded, and after one more sweet kiss he turned his attention to the car again, starting it up and driving towards Kevin’s house. 

When they were outside the Keller’s residence, Moose killed the motor on his car, and got out along with Kevin. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him, but Moose shrugged. “I wanted to walk you to your door.”

And if that wasn’t the sweetest thing, Kevin didn’t know. 

In synchronized steps, the two of them walked up to the Keller’s front door. Kevin turned and looked at Moose, who had his hands buried in the pockets of his blue and yellow letterman’s jacket. 

“Good night then,” he said, a little sad that this weird, but pleasant, night was coming to an end. 

“Good night,” Moose told him softly, leaning in and planting a kiss on Kevin’s lips. The kiss was longer than the ones they had shared in the car, and Moose wrapped his arms around Kevin, pulling him close. 

Their foreheads touched when they broke the kiss, Moose breathing hard. 

“Text me tomorrow?” he asked Kevin, foreheads still touching. 

“I will,” Kevin promised, pecking Moose quickly on the cheek, before he gave him one last smile and disappeared inside the house. Closing the door behind himself, he stopped and took a deep breath.   
What had even happened tonight? 

Taking his time, Kevin made his way inside, where he could hear the tv on in the living room. 

Peaking his head inside, he found his dad on the couch, watching tv. 

“Hey dad, I’m home now,” Kevin spoke out, making his dad turn around. 

“Hey son, have a good night?” Mr. Keller asked. 

Kevin took a moment to answer. “Honestly, it was kind of weird.” His answer made Mr. Keller frown. “But don’t worry, it was good-weird.” 

“That’s good, son.” 

“I’m just going to head to bed,” Kevin told his dad. They said good night to each other, and Kevin made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, he threw himself onto his bed, fumbling for his phone in his jeans pocket. 

He sent a text to Moose. Just a simple “thanks for tonight”. 

With a smile on his face, Kevin fell asleep.


End file.
